Empire State
by emrokeuz
Summary: Bella fait partie DU GROUPE de rock, Empire State. Que se passe-t-il lorsque Edward et sa famille se lient d'amitié avec ses frères et ses amis ? Et lorsqu'ils se rencontrent ? AH / Tous Humains
1. Chapter 1

publié le 16/02/2010

**Prologue :  
**

Edward Cullen et sa famille, composée de ses deux sœurs, Alice et Rose, ses deux frères, Emmet et Jasper ainsi que ses parents Esmé et Carlisle déménagent. Même si les cinq adolescents ont été tous adoptés par le couple, de véritables liens se sont créés, tel que les couples Rose-Emmet et Alice-Jazz ainsi que la grande complicité les liant tous. Habitant auparavant aux USA, pour un dépaysement complet, ils ont décidé de venir dans une petite ville de France, dans l'Ain, Nantua. Ils vont tous les cinq au Lycée Xavier Bichat, Alice et Edward en première, et Rosalie, Emmet et Jasper en terminal. Là-bas, ils se font de nombreux amis, Ben et Dan Swan, Angela Webber, la copine de Ben, ainsi que de nombreux autres de tous les niveaux de classes. En étant amis avec les Swan, ils se sont liés avec beaucoup de personnes, au regard de la popularité de Ben et Dan. Les Cullen sont également bien amis avec les joueurs de rugby des environs, Nantua et Oyonnax, étant donné que les Swan et d'autres personnes qu'ils fréquentent font partie des équipes.

Bella Swan, vient d'un petit village, Etables, même si la plupart de son temps libre elle le passe à Nantua, avec ses amis et ses deux frères, Ben et Dan. Mais le plus important, Bella fait partie d'un groupe de rock français, pas n'importe quel groupe, LE groupe. Leur album fait un carton, et est en bonne voie pour devenir l'un des plus vendus de l'année aux USA. Mais avant d'aller faire la tournée aux Etats-Unis, les cinq membres du groupe ont décidé de faire une ''tournée'' dans leur famille, une sorte de façon de leur dire au revoir pour un bout de temps. Bella retourne donc dans sa famille pour quelques temps et profiter de ses proches, qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis un certain temps puisqu'elle passait son temps sur les routes pour les concerts et à Paris, pour les émissions ainsi que pour l'enregistrement d'un nouvel album.

Composition du groupe, Empire State :

Bella : Chant, guitare, chœur

Alex : guitare, chant, chœur

Jérem : basse, chœur, violon, chœur

Nathan : clavier, synthé, piano, chœur

Antho : batterie, chœur


	2. Chapitre 1 : Avant selon Edward

publié le 24/02/2010

_**EPV**_

_Je ne sais pas décrire l'impression que j'avais à ce moment. C'était comme si je savais que quelque chose d'important allait arriver et qui changerai tout._

_C'est dans cette optique là que je me levai, ce lundi matin de janvier pour aller en cours. _

_Je tente de sortir un pied de mon lit mais le rentre bien rapidement l'air frais de ma chambre rentre en contact avec ma peau._

_Et je me dis que de toute façon, un jour de loupé dans ce lycée n'est pas un drame et que je pourrais faire la grasse mat', maman ne sera pas contre. Mais c'est sans compter sur ce lutin diabolique qui me serre de sœur._

**_ Aller, debout la marmotte, aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! **_elle se dirige vers ma baie vitrée et ouvre les rideaux._

**_ Pourquoi ce jour est différent des autres ?** _marmonnais-je en enfonçant la tête dans mon oreiller._

**_Je ne sais pas encore,** _dit-elle en s'asseyant au pied de mon lit,_ **mais je sais qu'il va y avoir quelque chose…**

_Après quelques secondes, elle continu :_

**_ Bon tu te lève, t'as eu le week-end pour dormir, maintenant va te laver et enfile ça.**

_Je me retrouve avec des vêtements posés au pied de mon lit, que je suppose être un jeans et un tee-shirt. Je décide d'obéir aux ordres du général et me prépare. _

_Je descends et retrouve ma famille dans la cuisine en train de déjeuner, j'embrasse sur le front les trois femmes de ma vie alors que je fais une accolade aux mâles de cette famille._

***

_En arrivant au lycée, une agitation inhabituelle règne dans les couloirs. Dans la salle qui sert de foyer, nous retrouvons nos amis._

**_ Salut les gars,** _lançâmes-nous en cœur, ce qui fait pouffer de rire les autres_.

**_ Salut mes poulets**_**,**__ répond Dan alors que les autres se contentent de nous faire un signe de tête._

**_ Vous savez se qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi il y a tant d'agitation ?** _les interroge Rose._

_Ils paraissent tous un peu gênés._

**_ Euh… ouais, Empire State vient faire un concert samedi à Nantua, **_nous renseigne Tom._

**_ Aaah mais c'est trop magnifique !!! J'avais dit que ce serait une grande journée, **_s'exclame Alice en sautillant partout._

_Jasper pose ses mains sur les épaules du diablotin et celle-ci se calme instantanément._

**_ D'accord, mais pourquoi ils viennent dans notre ville, alors que nous savons très bien qu'on est dans le trou de cul du monde ?** _reprend Rose._

**_ Eh bien, il se trouve que Bella, est originaire de Nantua,** _répond Angela._

**_ Quand elle vivait ici,** **elle fait aussi partie de notre bande,** _ajoute Lucas._

**_ Et il se pourrait, qu'elle soit notre sœur**, _murmure Ben._

_Au moment où ces mots sont prononcés, nous perdons Alice. Même l'intervention de Jasper n'y fait rien, elle pousse des petits cris hystériques._

**_ Il se pourrait ? Vous nous avez caché ça ? Comment vos parents on pu faire deux maxi beignets comme vous et une mini crevette ? **_demande Emmet. _

**_ Bref, ils commencent à installer la scène sur le terrain de rugby ce matin on connaît les gars qui l'installent, alors on ira y jeter un œil après manger. Ça vous dit **_**?**__ propose Dan._

_Tout le monde accepte sans problème._

**_ Aussi, la frangine arrive avec les mecs du groupe vendredi, et comme le concert et le lendemain, on fera une fête à la maison le soir après le concert. Vous en êtes ?**

**_ Ouais, c'est bon Ben, on sera là,** _répond Jasper._

***

_Et c'est comme ça qu'on se retrouve au milieu de plusieurs dizaines de camions, Dan et Ben saluent tous les gens qu'ils croisent, qu'ils blaguent avec eux, et ainsi de suite. _

_En une matinée la boulot a pas mal avancé, la structure des installations est quasiment fini, mais apparemment, le plus gros est à faire avec l'électricité, le système de pyrotechnie et le reste. _

_Un grand mec, tout en muscles, avec une peau cuivré et des cheveux longs noirs en queue de cheval, qui ne doit pas être beaucoup plus vieux que nous s'approche de notre groupe avec un sourire qui révèle ses dents blanches._

**_ Eh, salut Jacob, comment ça va ?** _demande Dan en lui faisant une accolade._

**_ Bien et vous ?** _répond-t-il en tapant dans la main de Ben._

**_ Pas mal, la frangine va r'venir nous casser les pieds… mais sinon ça va.**

**_ Moi, tu sais Dan, je ne la trouve pas chiante,** _répond Jacob._

**_ Ah, l'amour rend aveugle,** _souffle Ben._

**_ Et sourd,** _rigole Dan._

_Jacob rougi légèrement se qui fait un sacré contraste par rapport à sa peau mate. _

**_ Tu sors avec Bella ? **_On ne changera pas Alice !!_

**_ Euh…oui et non,** _répond Jacob embarrasé._

**_ Comment ça oui et non ?**

**_ Alice, arrête d'embêter Jack,** _la réprimande gentiment Ben._

_De fil en aiguille nous apprenons que depuis que Bella et lui se sont rencontrés, il y a un an -alors que celle-ci commençait à être connue et qu'il avait son premier job comme technicien- , ils se tournent autour. _

_Quand la production cherchait des employés pour travailler sur la tournée, c'est naturellement que la chanteuse l'a proposé et qu'il a accepté le job. _

_Depuis ils sont meilleurs amis, même si Jacob a un gros béguin pour elle, alors qu'apparemment elle ne pense pas à lui comme ça._

_***_

_Et c'est comme ça que notre bande passe quelques soirées avec certains mecs qui bossent sur la tournée qui se sont lié d'amitié avec la chanteuse._

_***_

_A l'annonce de la fête organisée pour le retour de Bella, Alice a sauté sur l'occasion de prêter ses services et ses talents d'organisation. La plupart regrette au regard des ordres de notre tyran._

**_ Et pour l'alcool ?** _demande Lucas. _

_En voyant l'air dubitatif d'Alice, un éclair de panique traverse ses yeux__**. **__Et il enchaine :_

_**_**_** Rassure moi, il y aura de l'alcool ?**

**_ Euh…oui, mais je ne sais pas si il y en aura assez**.

**_ On va pas beaucoup boire, et puis nous ne seront qu'une petite cinquantaine. Le mieux, c'est que tu me montre ce que tu as commandé,** _propose Dan_.

_Alice lui tend la feuille où sont répertoriés tous les alcools et les quantités commandées. Dan regarde la feuille, puis Alice, puis la feuille, puis Alice avec un air paniqué._

**_ Tous ceux qui ont le permis et qui ont l'âge légal d'acheter de l'alcool, suivez-moi !!** _crie Dan en se précipitant les mains en l'air, vers la porte d'entrée de sa maison, un petit côté mélodramatique ce garçon._

**_ Maman l'a bercé trop près du mur, **_précise sérieusement Ben alors qu'il prend Angela dans ses bras et lui embrasse la tempe._

_Nous ne pouvons nous empêcher de pouffer de rire devant son air très sérieux. _

_Pour mettre un peu d'ambiance, alors que nous travaillons ce mercredi après-midi à installer tout le matériel pour que la fête soit réussie, Ben met en route la chaine hifi, qui diffuse __I Kissed A Girl __de Katty Perry. Emmet lâche tout ce qu'il a dans les mains sous les cris d'Alice et va se trémousser sur la piste de dance._

**_ Aller, mon Jazzou rejoint moi mon croissant !! **

_Jasper le rejoint et commence à se dandiner sous le regard appréciateur d'Alice. Emmet me regarde avec une lueur malicieuse et machiavélique :_

**_Eddyyyy, mon marshmallow, vient remuer ton joli petit cul avec nous.**

**_ Grrr, ne m'appelle pas comme ça Emmet,** _grognais-je._

_Emmet éclate d'un rire tonitruant alors que je rejoins mes frangins. _

_Les autres qui sont venu aider s'arrêtent de bosser et nous regardent et rigolent, alors qu'Emmet fait sa dance de la séduction, qui consiste à se frotter les fesses contre la victime qui n'est autre que Jasper_. _Moi,_ _je continu a bouger, mais en restant plus soft. _

_Alice me rejoint et se met à danser, jusqu'à ce qu'Emmet se désintéresse de son homme et qu'elle aille coller son ''Jazzounet''._

_Je quitte la piste de dance où tous les autres se trémoussent en ce moment._

**_ Alors mon gars, ça te fait quoi de bientôt rencontrer la fille sur qui tu fantasmes depuis près d'un an ?**

**_ Emmet,** _soufflais-je exaspéré__**.**_** Je ne vois pas de qui tu veux parler.**

**_ Mais si, tu sais, la belle brune pas plus haute qu'1 m 20 super connue, dont tu écoute la musique depuis qu'on en entend parler à la télé. **

**_ J'aime la musique que le groupe fait, je n'ai pas de préférence entre les membres qui le composent.**

**_ Oh. Mon. Dieu. Tu viens de me faire ton coming out là mon beignet.**

**_ Arrête de te faire des films. Et arrête de nous app'ler comme si on était de la bouf, c'est malsain. **

**_ Pourtant tu sais que c'est un honneur que je te fais, mon seul dieu est la nourriture, mon chou,** _roucoule Emmet._

_** Là, tu m'fais carrément flipper, elle sait Rose que tu lui fais des infidélités ?**

**_ On est très libre avec ma Rosie**. _Au même moment, Rose passe derrière lui est lui met une claque derrière la tête._ **AIHEUUUU.**

_Emmet rejoint sa Rose en courant, se frottant l'arrière du crâne et criant :_

**_ Mais ma rose, ma puce, ma pate de fruit, tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a que toi que j'aime et qui profite de mon corps.**

***

_En une après-midi, nous avions fini de presque tout installer pour la fête sauf la nourriture. _

_La fin de semaine s'était passée dans un calme relatif. La fête était censée restée « secrète » mais certains ne savent pas tenir leur langue. Du coup pas mal de personnes essayait de se faire inviter._

_Alice a bien prévu le coup, elle a fait faire des espèces de bracelets qui seront en quelque sorte le moyen de rentrer à la fête, alors que des gardes du corps qui accompagnent le groupe dans ses moindres déplacements seront chargés de refouler les non-invités, et les paparazzi qui seront forcément présent._

_Comme il sera tard quand la fête touchera à sa faim, les Swan ont proposé à certaines personnes, dont nous, de terminer la nuit chez eux, nous dormirons tous dans le salon, une sorte de pyjama party, et les membres du groupe participeront aussi. _

_***_

_Aujourd'hui, nous sommes vendredi, les cinq personnes tant attendues arrivent ce soir chez Bella pour y séjourner le temps de leur séjour ici. Le concert a lieu demain en milieu d'après-midi. _

_Alice est intenable, impossible de la faire se tenir tranquille. Les autres aussi sont surexcités, mais de manière plus discrète. _

_A la sortie du lycée, Ben et Dan ont promis de nous tenir au courant quand Bella et les autres arrivent._

***

_23 H 12 : message reçu par toute la bande, de Ben Swan :_

**« Ils sont arrivés »**

**

* * *

**

**Je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre, je ne suis pas inspirée pour le début. Je sais comment va se passer l'histoire, mais pas coment elle commence. **

**Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**bisous**

_Claire_**  
**


	3. Note 1 : Excuses Empire State

Désolée, mais ce n'est malheureusement pas un nouveau chapitre. Je suis impardonnable pour l'attente. Je sais que vous ne vous souvenez probablement même plus de l'histoire depuis le temps, mais je n'ait pas trouvé de moments pour écrire la suite.

Il se trouve que je pars samedi en vacances et là-bas, je n'aurais pas accès à internet, MAIS, j'aurais certainement le temps d'écrire un ou peut-être plusieurs chapitres.

C'est pourquoi, je vous donne rendez-vous aux alentours du 29 août.

Je vous prie de m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographes, mais la fée qui s'occupait de ceci à laissé sa place, ou pas, à la fée de la beauté au dessus de mon berceau...

bisous

Claire


	4. Chapitre 2 : Avant selon Bella

Publié le 05/09/2010

J'avais dit que je mettrais un nouveau chapitre le 29/08, mais quand je suis rentré de vacances, je me suis rendue compte qu'internet ne marchais pas, ce n'est qu'hier soir que tout c'est remis dans l'ordre.

Je publie donc ce chapitre aujourd'hui mais pour ne pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps je ne l'ai pas relu et je n'ai donc pas corrigé les fautes d'orthographes.

* * *

**BPV **:

Mon moral n'est plus vraiment au top depuis quelques temps.

.

Un trop plein de tout.

.

D'émotions. De fatigue. D'hystérie. De paparazzi.

.

Je ne sais pas réellement où la vie me mène et où je vais.

.

Ce n'est plus moi qui décide de ce que je dois faire, ce sont les autres qui s'en chargent et me dictent mes faits et gestes.

.

Ma vie n'est plus ce qu'elle était, je n'ai plus aucune emprise sue elle et celle qui me rendait heureuse avant est loin derrière moi.

.

D'accord ce que je fais me plait, et je me sens pleinement épanouie dans mon rôle de chanteuse.

.

Mais la médiatisation de notre groupe a rendue les choses plus … compliquées.

.

Mais je ne quitterai le groupe et l'aventure pour rien au monde.

.

Ma famille et mes amis me manque indéniablement, oui je les vois plutôt souvent, mais en comparaison avec avant, cela n'a plus rien à voir.

.

Depuis que j'ai été envoyée dans cette école pour petits génies mes habitudes et ma vie sont chamboulées, alors un peu plus un peu moins...

.

Dans cette école, il y a deux grandes catégories, elles mêmes divisées en sous-catégories.

.

Il y a les ''ringards'', ceux avec les lunettes, le pantalon en velours, la chemise rentrée à l'intérieur de celui-ci et les chaussure impeccablement cirées, bref, le stéréotype même de l'intello de base, mais la quantité de ceux-ci est très importante par rapport à ceux rencontrés dans les plus grandes universités.

.

Et les ''cools'', en gros, tout l'inverse de leurs compatriotes à bretelles.

.

Moi, je faisais partie des ''cools'', voir même des plus que cools et ceci, depuis que notre groupe DEVILS _( pas très original hein ? )_ fut créé, rebaptisé par la suite EMPIRE STATE, suite à un paris idiot et à une visite à New York.

.

Au début le groupe était juste une échappatoire pour chacun des membres, un moyen de fuir ses intellos bourrés de tune et les cools, bourrés de tune également.

.

Nous étions une petite vingtaine de petits génies qui ne sont pas dans cette école grâce à l'argent de papa, mais parce que notre capacité intellectuelle largement supérieur à celle des autres a été repérée par des chercheur de têtes.

.

Je ne dis pas que les autres ne sont pas très intelligent, mais leur parents ont fait la démarche de les inscrire, nous ils sont venus nous chercher et il faut le dire, notre différence de milieu est une barrière, même si certains les franchissent en étant nos amis.

.

Et notre petit groupe de génies est vraiment soudé, nous sommes tous les meilleurs amis des autres.

.

Et ceci depuis le début.

.

Moi, je voulais un groupe de rock, de musique, qui se produise uniquement dans nos garages et éventuellement devant nos amis.

.

Alex vivait tout près de l'école, alors son garage et devenu officiellement le QG des DEVILS à l'époque.

.

Mais nos amis les plus proches, ceux assistant à chaque répétitions, nous ont filmés, puis les vidéos ce sont retrouvées sur le net.

.

De fil en aiguille, notre groupe a commencé à se faire une petite réputation, jusqu'à ce qu'un producteur prenne les rennes et nous fasse sortir un CD.

.

Depuis ce temps là, Mario, ( NA : pour toi le Yon ;-) ) nous suit de partout et nous serre de nounou homosexuelle et nous l'adorons tous.

.

Nous savons tous également, qu'il n'y a rien de plus à la mode pour une fille que d'avoir un ami gay.

.

Et Notre Gay est absolument fabuleux,sauf quand il m'impose des journées shopping, EURK.

.

Bref, notre succès s'étend de partout, que se soit en Asie, où les petits Japonnais se déchainent sur nos titres, ou Outre-Atlantique.

.

Alors, notre staff, a organisé une tournée internationale qui commence aux USA.

.

Mais avant de quitter nos famille pour une durée encore indéterminée, pour beaucoup plus longtemps que ce qui nous était imposé auparavant, nous rendons visite à nos proches, nous passons donc tous une semaine dans chaque famille.

.

C'est donc pour ça, que je suis en train de faire mes valises, nous quittons la maison de Nathan, en Normandie.

.

Nous quittons la France la semaine prochaine, et évidemment, notre dernière semaine dans l'hexagone se déroulera à Nantua, à Etables, chez moi...

.

Je suis impatiente, limite hystérique de retrouver mes timbrés d'amis, mes grands imbéciles adorés de frères et mes proches.

.

Ce soir, je quitte la Normandie pour le Haut-Bugey, l'Ain.

.

oOoOo

.

_ **Arrêtes de sauter partout ou j'te jure, que j't'assomme, te ligote et t'accroche sur le toit du TGV**, me sermonne Antho alors, qu'il m'a lancé sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patate.

.

_ **Comme si tu n'avais pas fait la même chose lorsque c'était ton tour de revoir ta famille**, rigole Jérem.

.

_ **Non, j'étais définitivement plus discret.**

**.  
**

_ **Mouais, ça, c'est toi qu'y le dis, mon cher**, lui assenais-je.

.

_ **Tout le monde se calme, certaines personnes essayent de dormir, dont moi, et le reste des passagers qui se plaignent de votre comportement puéril**, nous sermonne Mario.

.

Effectivement, en relevant la tête, nous pouvons voir des hommes d'affaires bedonnant et des femmes tirées à quatre épingles, les cheveux grisonnants attachés en chignon et des personnes à l'aspect plus normal, plus passe partout nous regarder avec énervement.

.

Nous nous rasseyons à nos places et nous tassons sur nos sièges.

.

_ **En tout cas, je suis super contente de tous les revoir, ils m'ont tous manqué.**

**.  
**

_ **Comment ça ? Nous ne te suffisons plus ?** réplique avec une tristesse feinte Alex.

.

_ **Dis pas de bêtises, tu vas presque me faire pleurer**, rigolais-je en m'essuyant une larme imaginaire. **Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je vais essayer de dormir, le temps passera plus vite.**

**.  
**

Quelques minutes plus tard je me sens glisser dans le sommeil.

.

oOoOo

.

Après l'annonce de l'entrée en gare de Bourg-en-Bresse de notre TGV, mon hystérie ne fait que redoubler..

.

Je vais enfin les revoir, les retrouver.

.

Je descends du train et les mecs, quand même assez galants, m'aident à porter mes bagages sur le quai.

.

_ **Dépêchez vous ! Crotte ! **, boudais-je en tapant du pied.

.

_ **Looolllll ! Tu me fais penser aux Dénalochs** (NA : Dénalie, délire entre potes), rigolais Antho.

.

_ **N'im-por-te quoi**, me défendis-je, **bref...**

**.  
**

A la sortie de la gare, je les repère tout de suite.

.

Mes parents et mes frères, tous les quatre réunis autour des voitures de ceux-ci.

.

Je ne réfléchis pas plus, lâche mes valises et cours dans leur direction.

.

Je m'élance sans me préoccuper des quelques personnes me reconnaissant, et saute dans les bras de Dan.

.

_ **Tu m'as quand même manquée la grosse**, me taquine-t-il alors que j'ai toujours le nez dans son coup.

.

Voyant que je n'avais toujours aucune réaction, il me fit tourner dans les airs.

.

Lorsqu'il me lâche enfin, c'est dans les bras de Ben que j'atterris, qui me rattrapa in-extrémis avant de tomber par terre à cause de ma maladresse, de mon manque de coordination, de stabilité, d'équilibre et tout simplement le fait d'avoir été secouée pendant 2 bonnes minutes par mon frère adoré...

.

Il me serre contre lui, avec moins d'extravagance que Dan, mais non moins de joie et de tendresse.

.

Après ces retrouvailles, je finis par rejoindre mes parents qui nous regardaient avec attendrissement.

.

La distance qui nous sépare et la durée de temps où nous ne nous voyons pas font que nos réaction peuvent paraitre excessives, et l'avis des autres, n'a aucune importance, ils peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent cela revient au même et ma joie n'en est pas moins grande.

.

Je vais me réfugier dans les bras de mes parents, Renée et Charlie.

.

C'est seulement avec le soutient ceux-ci que j'ai réussi à tenir le coup face à la folie nous entourant le groupe et moi.

.

J'entends les autres nous rejoindre et les gardes du corps finissent par réellement se rapprocher, jusqu'à se coller à nous.

.

Les gens affluent. De partout.

.

Ils nous entourent. Nous cernent.

.

Je panique, _bizarre d'être agoraphobe en étant connue, non ?, _on ne sait jamais les réactions que peuvent avoir les gens, que se soit les fans ou les autres.

.

J'ai l'impression d'être Robert Pattinson et Kellan Lutz réunis, mais bien sûr avec moins de poils aux jambes pour moi.

.

On nous fait rentrer rapidement dans les voitures de locations pour les uns, et les voitures de ma famille pour les autres, soit un des gardes du corps et moi, dans la twingo de Danounet..

.

Nous partons en direction d'Étables.

.

Les membres du groupe ainsi que Mario et certains gorilles, _ou gardes du corps au choix_, dormiront chez moi.

.

Arrivé à destination, le problème de la répartition des chambres c'est posé.

.

Déjà, les six gardes du corps devront dormir à deux dans un même lit, alors, il n'y a plus de place pour les autres dans les chambres d'amis..

.

La solution de les faire dormir à la belle étoile a été proposée par Dan.

.

Mais finalement, ne pouvant les faire dormir sur les canapés du salons à cause de la fête du lendemain, je partagerais mon grand lit avec deux des mecs et le clic-clac accueillera les deux autres.

.

Avec la folie entourant le groupe, nous sommes obligés d'être constamment accompagnés de garde du corps, et leur présence dans la maison n'était pas prévue..

.

Les chambres qui auraient été suffisantes pour accueillir les mecs ne le sont du coup plus.

.

Après une soirée tranquille avec mes frères et tous les autres avec pizzas, bières pour certains et eau ou jus de pomme pour d'autre, ainsi que de nombreux rires et fous-rires, c'est direction dodo.

.

Toute la soirée, Ben a passé de nombreux SMS, certainement à Angie.

.

Quand je pense que ma meilleure amie sort avec mon frère, ça me fait encore sourire.

.

Sourire, oui, mais pas tout le temps.

.

Quand je pense ou quand Dan me rappelle qu'il font des cochonneries ensemble, je ne sourie pas, vomie non plus, mais pas loin.

.

C'est trop … eurk.

.

Mais de savoir que j'ai et plus tard que j'aurais officiellement la meilleure belle-sœur qui puisse exister, ça me console un peu.

.

Il ne peut en être autrement, qu'un mariage entre ces deux là, dans quelques années.

.

Et entre nous, je compte bien participer activement à ce mariage, je ne pense pas qu'une place de témoin ne me dérangerais particulièrement, au pire je pourrais me sacrifier si elle tient réellement à m'avoir comme témoin...

.

Bref demain, je les reverrai tous, et ça me mets dans une humeur particulièrement … hum … joyeuse.

.

Et en plus je sais que je rencontrerai les nouveaux amis de la bande.

.

Les Coben, Collen, Callen. Ouais je crois que c'est ça, Callen.

.

Bref, je ne sais plus, mais ce n'est pas très important.

.

Demain je retrouverai Jacob.

.

Mon Jacob.

.

Mon vieux chien galeux de meilleur ami.

.

* * *

Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.

xoxoxoxoxo

_Claire_


End file.
